Mon nom est personne
by Calcidoine
Summary: Elinor est une enfant gâtée. Mais la vie en Bordeciel s'avère vite moins facile qu'en Hauteroche. Les épreuves et les coups du sort s'accumulent. Seul le changement lui permettra de regagner sa liberté perdue ; changement de comportement, mais également changement de coeur. Rating M (public adulte). l'OC n'est pas le dovahkiin.
1. Mensonges et trahison

**AVANT DE LIRE**

Skyrim, son scénario et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Bethesda (sauf bien sûr mes OCs).

Après avoir publié une première fois, sans trop savoir où j'allais, me revoici avec une nouvelle idée, qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Pour ceux qui en ont le courage, merci de laisser un petit commentaire (me sentirai moins seule).

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Elinor se réveilla dans la pénombre. Sous elle, elle sentit la terre nue et dure. Autour, une atmosphère humide, froide, insalubre.  
Ses yeux s'acclimatant peu à peu, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte.  
Accroupi devant elle, un orc la dévisageait, l'air narquois.

-Ah, de la viande fraîche. Si douce, si tendre.  
Elinor eut un mouvement de recul. Qui était cet individu ? Et que faisait elle dans un endroit pareil, allongée à même le sol ?

Son air inquiet fit ricaner son vis à vis.  
-On a peur, hein ? Et on a bien raison.  
Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :  
-Si tu veux survivre, fais ce qu'on te dit, et tout ira bien. Désobéis, et c'est ton cadavre que les gardes devront ramasser.  
Elinor hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. L'orc eut l'air satisfait.  
-Bien, maintenant debout. Suis-moi.  
Se levant tant bien que mal, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle lui emboita le pas.  
-Ici, c'est Madanach qui commande. Moi, je suis son garde du corps ; le numéro deux en somme. Ce qui veut dire que tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, compris ?  
Elinor acquiesça. L'orc la dépassait de deux têtes au moins, et il était bâti comme un taureau. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

Ils errèrent dans un dédale de couloirs sombres, creusés dans la terre et la roche, maintenus par de simples poutres de bois ça et là. L'air confiné, l'étroitesse du tunnel et l'obscurité étaient oppressants. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils descendaient dans les entrailles d'oblivion.  
Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, ils s'arrêtèrent au fond d'une impasse. Sur le côté, une sorte d'excroissance du boyau était plus vivement éclairée que le reste.

-On est arrivé.  
Comme elle s'apprêtait à y entrer, l'orc la retint par la manche.  
-Et rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses. Madanach peut disposer de ta vie comme bon lui semble.

Ce type commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

-J'avais compris la première fois ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Il la saisit au col.  
-Tu me cherches ?  
-Borkul ! tonna une voix à l'intérieur du boyau. L'orc la lâcha instantanément.  
-Entrez donc, ma chère, reprit la voix.  
Elinor ne se fit pas prier.

Le renfoncement du couloir abritait une petite cellule, dont le confort douillet contrastait fortement avec le reste des lieux. Assis devant son bureau, un homme d'âge mûr la dévisageait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Malgré ses vêtements en loques, il dégageait de sa personne prestance et charisme. Madanach, le Roi Gueux. Un titre des plus appropriés.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.  
Elinor mit quelques secondes à réagir.  
-Mon ami Borkul ne vous a pas violentée, j'espère ?  
-Euh… non.  
-Tant mieux. Il est parfois un peu brut de décoffrage. C'est aussi pour cela que je l'emploie.  
Et, comme elle s'asseyait,  
-Ce n'est pas aussi confortable que ce à quoi vous êtes habituée, mais ce n'est pas si mal pour un endroit tel que celui-ci.  
Elinor, mal à l'aise, ne sut quoi répondre. Cet homme semblait savoir qui elle était.  
-Hé oui, je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Et croyez-le ou non, je savais aussi que vous finiriez ici.  
-Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Lorsque, comme moi, l'on connaît un peu la famille Sang d'Argent, on sait que cela ne peut se terminer que de deux façons.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-La soumission ou la mort.  
Elinor en resta coite.  
-Ou, dans votre cas, la soumission, puis la mort. Car n'en doutez pas un seul instant, vous finirez vos jours ici, à Cidhna.

Cidhna ! Elle avait espéré contre toute logique qu'on ne l'avait pas jetée dans cet horrible cachot. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Markarth, trois mois plus tôt, on ne lui avait raconté que des histoires épouvantables sur cette prison. Certains parlaient de meurtres, d'autres de maladies aussi ignobles qu'incurables, mais tous s'accordaient sur une chose : personne ne s'échappe de la mine de Cidhna.  
Elinor serra les dents. Son mari l'avait donc désavouée face aux accusations portées à son encontre. Et dire qu'elle voulait juste l'aider…  
Voyant sa mine dépitée, Madanach lui offrit à boire. Puis il dit :

-Vous ne me demandez pas comment je vous connais ?  
Elinor lui lança un regard de chien battu.  
-Est-ce vraiment important ?  
-Ma chère Elinor, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vous pensais plus combattive.  
-Je le suis, tant qu'il reste de l'espoir. Or il n'y en a plus, vous venez de le dire vous-même.  
-Hum… Hé bien disons que j'ai surtout voulu marquer votre esprit.

Elinor le regarda sans comprendre. Essayait-il de la manipuler ?

-Comment me connaissez-vous alors ?  
Le vieil homme soupira d'aise. Visiblement, tout se déroulait selon ses vœux.  
-Nous avons des relations communes, vous et moi. Des gens haut placés.  
-Haut comment ?  
-Haut comme les propriétaires de cette prison.  
-Vous voulez dire…  
-Hé oui. J'ai un arrangement avec ce bon vieux Thonar Sang d'Argent.  
Il se carra bien au fond de sa chaise et la toisa d'un air satisfait.  
-Tout comme vous aviez un arrangement avec son frère, Thongvor, poursuivit-il.  
-C'était un mariage arrangé. On m'a forcée à le faire.  
-Tout comme on m'a forcé à servir les magouilles de Thonar.  
-Expliquez vous.  
-Après la capture d'Ulfric, l'Empire décida de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chatellerie de la Crevasse. Je fus capturé par leur Légion, ici même, à Markarth. Le légat de l'époque devait m'envoyer au billot, mais Thonar fit pression pour qu'à la place, on me jette au fond de ce trou. Il m'avait en fait rendu visite dans ma cellule pour me proposer un échange de bons procédés : il me laissait la vie sauve, et en échange, j'éliminais tous ses opposants, sous le couvert des Parjures.

Elinor saisit le sous-entendu.  
-Vous avez toujours vos contacts à l'extérieur.  
-Exactement.  
-Vous pourriez vous enfuir d'ici ?  
-Je le pourrais, en effet.  
-Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?  
-J'allais le faire, figurez-vous. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Mais alors, j'ai entendu parler de vous.  
-Que me voulez-vous ?  
-A vous ? Rien que du bien, je vous assure. Ce sont les Sang d'Argent que je veux faire payer.  
-Je ne servirai pas votre vengeance.  
-En êtes-vous bien sûre ?  
Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle hésita. Si elle s'alliait à ce Madanach, elle pouvait dire adieu à toute conciliation avec son mari. Or Thongvor restait à ce jour son meilleur espoir.  
-J'en suis certaine.  
-Soit. Dans ce cas, notre entretien est terminé.  
D'un vague geste de la main, Madanach lui signifia son congé. Ce faisant, il ajouta :  
-Puisque vous avez du temps, je vous conseille de parler un peu avec Braig. Ce pauvre bougre aurait bien besoin de quelques paroles réconfortantes.

A peine sortie de la cellule, une énorme main verte se referma sur sa tunique et elle se retrouva une fois encore dans le tunnel avec Borkul.  
-C'est par là, grogna-t-il.  
Ils refirent le trajet en sens inverse. Arrivés dans la galerie principale, il la jeta en direction d'un autre détenu.  
-Allez ma jolie, c'est l'heure de la causette.

Elinor valdingua plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à son destinataire. Elle se retrouva face à un vieux breton aux traits usés. Ses peintures de guerre et ses cheveux filasses achevaient de lui donner un air plus que sinistre.  
Elinor lissa sa tunique, un geste aussi absurde que machinal, mais qui lui permit de se redonner contenance.  
-Bonjour, dit elle.  
Le breton croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la toisa avec méfiance.  
-Madanach m'a demandé de parler un peu avec vous.  
C'était un peu rude comme introduction, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire des ronds de jambe.  
-Ah ouais ? Et de quoi pourrait-on bien parler, hein ?  
-Hé bien… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Elinor regretta presque sa question en voyant l'expression du vieux passer de sinistre à macabre. Mais elle s'aperçut vite qu'il ne lui portait aucune animosité.  
Braig lui raconta donc son histoire. Quelqu'un l'avait surpris parlant à Madanach et on l'avait jeté en prison. Sa fille, Aethra, s'était rendue auprès du jarl en le suppliant de la prendre à sa place. Mais le jarl, homme cruel, l'avait faite décapiter sous les yeux de son père et il avait quand même envoyé le pauvre homme croupir au fond de la mine.  
-Ma fille aurait eu vingt-trois ans cette année, soupira l'homme.  
_Comme moi_, pensa Elinor. Mais elle se garda bien de lui dire.

Un silence morne s'étala entre eux. Borkul avait disparu. Elinor se trouva soudain désemparée. Depuis son arrivée, on lui avait donné des ordres ; elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Or elle réalisait soudain dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée. Tout ça pour aider Eltrys et son bébé, tout ça pour se faire bien voir par les Sang d'Argent.

.

Elle passa les jours qui suivirent à se maudire elle-même.  
Tous les prisonniers devaient travailler pour gagner leur pitance. C'était la règle. Pour un bol de bouillon aussi clair que des larmes et quelques miettes de pain moisi, ils usaient leur dos et s'écorchaient les genoux.

Au huitième jour de captivité, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elinor n'avait jamais connu que la vie aisée de la cour. Jamais elle n'avait été habituée à travailler. La chair tendre de ses mains saignait à présent en permanence et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer de voir son mari se manifester.

Pourtant, malgré sa froideur naturelle, Thongvor lui avait toujours témoigné de l'affection, à sa façon. Preuve en étaient tous les bijoux qu'il se plaisait à lui offrir, et les robes et les chaussures, et les meubles et les bibelots. En trois mois de mariage, il avait acheté tant de soieries et de fournitures qu'il aurait pu re-décorer le château de Cœur de Pierre du sol au plafond.

Au quinzième jour, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle devait faire une croix sur toute aide extérieure. Un nordique qui achète des produits de beauté toutes les semaines à sa femme ne la laisse pas s'abîmer aussi longtemps au fond d'une fosse humide et crasseuse.  
Surtout si ce nordique est un Sang d'Argent. Un Sang d'Argent exige toujours un retour sur investissement.

Le seizième jour, la mort dans l'âme, Elinor sollicita un nouvel entretien auprès de Madanach.  
Son chien de garde la reçut avec un rire goguenard.  
-Tu veux parler au Roi Gueux ? Parfait. Mais d'abord, tu dois payer une taxe. Tiens, ramène-moi donc un surin. Non que j'en aie besoin, mais c'est toujours bien d'en avoir un en cas de « surinage ». Ha ha !  
Elinor passa outre cette blague aussi approximative que malsaine sur le surmenage.  
-Madanach m'attend, dit elle sans se démonter.  
L'orc, d'abord surpris, se mit à la toiser de toute sa hauteur.  
Ils se regardèrent de travers pendant quelques minutes, avant que Borkul ne capitule.  
-D'accord, c'est bon. Vas-y. Mais ne tente rien. Madanach en sait plus que tu ne le crois.  
Elinor contourna l'épais garde du corps et se rendit pour la deuxième fois auprès du Roi des Parjures.

-Je suppose que vous avez parlé à Braig ? dit celui-ci en guise d'introduction.  
-Oui.  
-Imaginez, entendre une histoire comme ça, encore et encore. Chaque fois, une famille différente. Chaque fois, une injustice différente. Mes hommes et moi, nous devrions être dans les collines, en train de nous battre.  
-Vous allez vous échapper ?  
-Nous, oui. Vous… Cela depend.  
-Cela depend de quoi ?  
-De vous.  
-Bien. Quels sont vos termes ?  
-Ah ! Vous êtes des nôtres, vous voyez ? Une esclave. La botte des nordiques écrasant votre gorge.  
-Dites ce que vous attendez de moi, et qu'on en finisse.  
-J'ai d'abord besoin d'une preuve de votre loyauté. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un couteau planté dans le dos pendant notre évasion.

Elinor sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Sa vie semblait importante aux yeux de Madanach, mais tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses plans la concernant, elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Le Roi Gueux menait la danse, et il en profitait. Elle devait rentrer dans son jeu.

-Quelle preuve ? lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur.  
-Avez-vous rencontré Grisvar le Malchanceux ? Il mérite bien son nom. On pourrait aussi l'appeler voleur, ou balance. Il a dépassé sa date de péremption. Occupez-vous de lui et nous pourrons quitter la mine pour de bon.  
-Vous voulez que je tue un homme pour vous faire plaisir. Mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas moi qui vais me retrouver avec un couteau dans le dos ?  
Madanach ne se troubla pas.  
-Soit vous tuez ce lâche et vous vous évadez avec nous, soit vous restez à croupir là jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Ai-je été assez clair ?  
Elinor déglutit. Quelles options lui restaient-il ?  
-Je suis innocente. Thongvor…  
-...a déjà entamé la procédure d'annulation de votre marriage, coupa Madanach.  
Voyant sa mine déconfite, il ajouta d'une voix onctueuse :  
-Motifs invoqués : abus de confiance, meurtre d'un tiers et tentative d'assassinat sur un membre de la famille.  
Il prit une inspiration avant de conclure :  
-En clair, vous n'êtes plus mariés.  
Elinor crut qu'on lui avait mis une gifle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Une part d'elle-même hurlait de rage, rechignant à admettre la vérité, se cramponnant à son monde d'avant.  
-Mais pourtant… il…  
Madanach leva un sourcil curieux.  
-Il quoi ?

_Il t'a toujours traitée avec méfiance._  
La petite voix au fond d'elle prit le dessus. C'était un mariage arrangé, rien de plus. Thongvor n'était pas venu la chercher pour la sortir de cette mine, et il ne le ferait pas. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu cette discussion avec son ennemi. Elle ravala son orgueil.  
-Rien. Que disiez-vous au sujet de Grisvar ?

.

Après l'entrevue avec le Roi Gueux, Elinor décida de « dormir sur le problème » ainsi que disait sa cousine Mel.  
Melodie, sa parente la plus proche, avait appris cela lors de son noviciat au temple de Mara à Anticlere. Il s'agissait simplement de ne plus penser aux soucis en question et de dormir tranquillement. L'inconscient résolvait alors de lui-même le problème et on se réveillait avec les idées plus claires.  
-D'où l'adage « la nuit porte conseil », avait-elle ajouté avec un clin d'œil.  
_Ah, Mel, si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivie…_

Le matin trouva Elinor motivée mais non apaisée.  
Elle mit au point un plan qu'elle mit à exécution dans l'après-midi qui suivit.  
Il était de notoriété publique que les prisonniers de la mine étaient accrocs au skooma. La drogue circulait sous le manteau et donnait lieu à des luttes de pouvoir entre les différents dealers.  
Elinor s'adressa au plus prospère d'entre eux : Duach.

Il lui donna du fil à retordre mais lui céda finalement une fiole du breuvage, qu'elle cacha sous sa tunique avec une autre bouteille qu'elle subtilisa derrière le bureau du trafiquant.

Elle rendit ensuite visite à un Grisvar déjà dans les vapes. En effet, le nordique avait l'habitude de s'envoyer sa dose de skooma juste après le maigre repas de midi. Elinor arriva juste dans le début de sa phase léthargique.

L'ingestion ou l'inhalation de la drogue pouvait s'avérer létale à hautes doses. Elle enfourna le contenu de ses deux flacons dans le gosier du nordique et expédiant Grisvar directement au pays de ses ancêtres.  
Elle le laissa là, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres et de la mousse au coin de la bouche.  
_Au moins, il n'a pas souffert._  
Evitant de s'appesantir, elle retrouva Madanach et les autres, prêts à s'évader.

.

Elle ne devait garder qu'un souvenir flou de la suite. Les ordres du Roi Gueux, les ruines dwemers, les combats, et même l'assassinat de Thonar par les Parjures, tout se brouilla dans sa tête, se mêlant à la culpabilité et les remords d'avoir tué un homme.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie. Elle fut pourtant réveillée par un Borkul joyeux, s'ébattant dans l'air frais du matin.  
-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à une rebuffade de la part de l'orc, mais il lui répondit :  
-Nous sommes à la Redoute de Druanach, notre nouveau Quartier Général !  
Tant d'effusions de la part de ce chien enragé, voilà qui était nouveau.  
-Ah, vous êtes réveillée, fit une voix trop familière derrière elle.

Elinor se retourna pour voir Madanach lui sourire d'un air las.  
-Vous vous êtes évanouie après que nous ayons réglé son compte à Thonar. Apparemment, vous avez du mal à renoncer au passé.  
-C'est que je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne tue pas les gens comme je tuerais un insecte.  
-Pourtant vous l'avez fait, pour moi.  
Elinor eut peine à contenir sa hargne.  
-Pas pour vous. Pour retrouver ma liberté.  
-Et sa liberté à lui ?  
Elinor eut beau lui jeter un regard assassin, il touchait là une corde sensible, et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
-On a toujours le choix.  
-C'est faux ! C'est à cause de vous ! Vous m'y avez forcée !

Cette fois, elle ne fit même pas d'effort pour se contrôler. Ses nerfs la lâchèrent d'un coup, et elle se mit à sangloter et à frapper le sol avec ses poings.  
-Vous êtes un monstre ! vociféra-t-elle.  
Madanach la regarda d'un air consterné.  
-Allons, Elinor. Ne faites pas l'enfant, dit il d'une voix douce. Thonar vous a fait jeter en prison, et vous n'étiez pas la première, loin de là. Quant à Thongvor…  
-Je vous défends de parler de Thonvor ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
-Très bien. Mais il faudra bien ouvrir les yeux un jour. Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre dans votre petit monde ouaté.  
C'était un comble. Le Roi Gueux lui faisait la leçon comme une prêtresse de Mara ! Elle le foudroya du regard.  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Pour vous le prouver, je vais vous dire quels sont mes souhaits vous concernant.


	2. Les noires ailes du chaos

Bonjour !

Après un long brainstorming, je me permets de faire une petite modif concernant la généalogie de l'héroïne (rien qui ne change réellement le récit pour le moment)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Premier Emissaire ?

Elenwen s'arracha à la contemplation de l'aube. Sous le porche de l'auberge, le légat local, Skulnar, se dandinait d'une patte sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Oui ?

-L'opération a été un succès.

-Parfait.

La face rougeaude de l'homme exprimait pourtant l'hésitation.

-Y a-t-il autre chose ? l'encouragea Elenwen.

-En fait… Oui. Nous avons capturé trois autres personnes.

Le Premier Emissaire ne broncha pas.

-Qui sont ?

-Euh…

Le légat sortit un papier froissé de sa poche.

-Lokir de Roriksbourg, un voleur de chevaux ; Isabel de Bravil, sa complice ; et Elinor de Menevia, la fugitive de Cidhna.

_Elinor, la petite écervelée..._

Un mois auparavant, un agent du Thalmor avait intercepté plusieurs lettres destinées aux Sang d'Argent, dont le codage avait mystifié les meilleurs experts. Tenus en haleine durant plusieurs semaines, ils en avaient trouvé la clé au moment où la bretonne s'enfuyait de sa geôle. Heureusement, cet idiot de Thongvor avait lancé un avis de recherche à l'encontre de sa propre femme, permettant ainsi à la Légion de la traquer et de la capturer. Le Thalmor n'avait même pas eu à lever le petit doigt.

-Envoyez-les tous au billot, décréta Elenwen.

-Mais Madame, c'est contraire à…

-Je m'en contrefiche. Ils étaient avec Ulfric ?

-Hé bien…

-Hé bien quoi ? tonna Elenwen.

Skulnar se ratatina sur place.

-Enfin… ils étaient au même endroit quand on les a capturés.

-Donc ils font partie de la bande.

Comme l'officier ne bougeait pas, elle lui adressa son sourire le plus glacial.

-Avez-vous des objections ?

Le nordique la regarda d'un air soumis.

-Non Madame.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Le légat prit congé d'un pas lourd.

_Imbécile_.

La Légion n'était composée que d'individus de cet acabit. Chaque jour ils lui rendaient la tâche plus ingrate. Elle soupira.

_._

_._

Elle se rendit directement sur le lieu de l'exécution, à Helgen. Elle y retrouva Tullius, le vieux général, flanqué de ses aides de camp. Ils entrèrent dans le bourg de concert, montés sur leurs chevaux.

-Emissaire Elenwen, la salua-t-il du haut de son hongre.

**_Premier_**_ Emissaire, vieux bouc_.

Elle lui rendit néanmoins son salut.

-Général.

-J'ai entendu dire que nous avions capturé trois civils ? attaqua-t-il sans préambule.

-Des agents infiltrés, très probablement.

-Sans uniforme et sans armes ?

-D'où le terme _infiltré_.

Tullius lui lança un regard mauvais, indiquant qu'il ne souscrivait pas à cette version.

-Et la bretonne ?

-Quelle bretonne ?

-Elinor de Menevia. L'ex-épouse de Thongvor Sang d'Argent.

-Hé bien quoi ?

-Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas la remettre à son ex-mari ?

-Balivernes. Il nous enverra ses remerciements plus tard.

-Les Sang d'Argent n'aiment pas trop qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires.

-Général, elle s'est enfuie de Cidhna.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot.

-Cidhna. Vous comprenez ? lui dit elle comme si elle s'adressait à un faible d'esprit.

Tullius en resta court. Cependant, il n'avait pas renoncé à l'asticoter.

-C'est trop aimable d'avoir fait le déplacement, fit-il, d'un ton ironique.

-Ulfric vous a déjà échappé à deux reprises. Je veux m'assurer personnellement que cette fois, il sera bien mis hors d'état de nuire.

Le vieux bouc tiqua.

-Comme vous le voyez, répliqua-t-il d'un ton raide, nous avons employé tous les moyens nécessaires.

Devant eux, les forces impériales encadraient les prisonniers dans une impressionnante démonstration d'ordre et d'efficacité.

Elenwen s'en trouva profondément satisfaite.

-Quel merveilleux spectacle, commenta-t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ?

La fierté dans le ton de son interlocuteur ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils se détestaient cordialement, mais partageaient tout de même certains goûts communs.

-Faites avancer les prisonniers, ordonna Elenwen.

-Prisonniers ! beugla un soldat. Avancez !

Les gardes poussèrent les Sombrages hors des chariots de transport. Ils les placèrent en colonnes de façon experte. Elenwen ne put retenir un sourire en voyant leur chef, Ulfric, droit comme un i malgré ses entraves et son bâillon.

_Même à l'article de la mort, tu fais le bravache. Mais moi je sais qui tu es vraiment._

Tullius, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sermon à l'intention du rebelle.

Elenwen essuya son discours monotone et moralisateur avec patience. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait lui gâcher sa joie. Le même jour tombaient dans son escarcelle Ulfric, jarl de Vendeaume, prétendant au trône de Bordeciel, et Elinor, descendante de la lignée d'Eadwyre, et héritière présumée du trône de Refuge. Ce soir, elle inviterait à l'ambassade le gratin de la province pour fêter dignement l'événement.

Lorsque le général eut terminé, l'exécution put commencer.

-Avancez quand vous entendrez votre nom, ordonna une femme officier.

Elenwen regarda la longue file des captifs. La matinée promettait d'être fastidieuse.

-Lokir de Roriksbourg ! appela l'aide de camp.

Ledit Lokir tenta de s'enfuir. Les légionnaires le criblèrent aussitôt de flèches.

-D'autres candidats ? lança l'impériale à la ronde.

Comme personne ne pipait mot, la femme consulta de nouveau son aide.

-Madame, dit-il, celle-ci n'est pas sur la liste. Que fait-on ?

-Etrangère, avancez ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Elenwen regarda la femme d'un œil distrait. Une impériale sous alimentée, avec un physique très banal et un visage que l'on oublierait vite. Elle fit signe à l'officier de continuer.

Isabel de Bravil se retrouva inculpée et condamnée dans le même mouvement.

Au moment où le bourreau allait lui trancher le chef, un bruit sourd, comme un roulement de tonnerre, résonna dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria-t-on.

-Là-haut ! Un… un dragon !

Elenwen s'apprêtait à punir ces blancs-becs, lorsqu'elle le vit aussi.

Deux ailes immenses, noires et incandescentes à la fois, comme les scories d'un volcan, planaient au-dessus d'eux.

-Poursuivez l'exécution ! cria le Premier Emissaire, en chargeant son sort de destruction le plus puissant.

Personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la Bête.

Le monstre se posa sur la tour de garde la plus proche et ce fut le chaos.

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était le bruit ou l'onde de choc, mais elle tomba à terre. Un pénible acouphène s'installa dans son oreille droite tandis qu'elle se relevait et cherchait ses proies. Elle les aperçut entrant dans la tour mais la créature lui faisait barrage. Elle se lança un sort d'invisibilité et disparut à la vue de l'agresseur.

Elle progressa avec difficulté jusqu'à la tour. Les serres du dragon lançaient toutes sortes de projectiles, tandis que sa gueule jaillissaient des vagues de flammes.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à destination, Elenwen s'aperçut avec colère qu'Ulfric et Elinor avaient filé par l'autre côté.

Elle s'élança à leur suite, mais son manque d'entraînement à la course constituait un trop grand handicap. Elle n'eut que le temps de les voir s'engouffrer dans le fort avant que le monstre, d'un battement d'aile, n'en détruise l'entrée. De rage, elle lança une nuée d'éclairs en direction des fugitifs, qui rebondit sur les soldats alentour, en tuant deux d'un coup.

Elenwen observa l'impérial et le Sombrage s'écrouler ensemble.

_Bande d'incapables !_

Elle se rendit à nouveau invisible et quitta les lieux.


	3. Un douloureux réveil

.

La femme se retourna en gémissant.

Hadvar se porta immédiatement à son chevet.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il la vit s'agiter un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Doucement. Vous êtes blessée, dit-il en lui remontant la couverture sur le nez.

En réalité, son geste n'avait pas uniquement pour but de la tenir au chaud. Il espérait aussi cacher une partie de son visage délabré. Il avait beau servir dans la Légion depuis près de dix ans, il avait toujours autant de mal avec les blessures. Surtout comme celles-ci.

Quel gâchis, elle avait été si belle. Il avait participé à sa capture et à sa condamnation à Helgen. Malgré la crasse et la fatigue qui lui creusaient les traits alors, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remarquer. Après l'attaque du dragon, il s'était senti si fautif qu'il n'avait pu se résigner à l'abandonner à son sort, ni à la dénoncer ensuite.

Les prunelles dorées de la convalescente papillonnèrent un moment sans but avant de se fixer sur lui. Il vit soudain la peur dilater ses pupilles.

-Ne craignez rien, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je suis Hadvar, vous vous souvenez ?

-Hadvar ?

-Oui. Nous nous sommes enfuis ensemble de Helgen.

-Oui, je me souviens.

La femme porta la main à son front. Puis elle la regarda, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Hadvar sentit sa panique. Il lui saisit les poignets.

-Vous avez été gravement brûlée. Je vous ai ramenée ici pour vous soigner.

Un silence consterné accueillit ses paroles.

-A vrai dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton penaud, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez y survivre.

-Et… mon visage ? demanda-t-elle.

L'expression d'Hadvar dut être suffisamment éloquente car elle ne posa pas d'autres questions et se mit à pleurer. Aussi délicatement qu'il le put, il la serra contre lui.

.

.

La femme resta prostrée dans le lit. Hadvar et son oncle, Alvor, n'eurent pas le cœur de l'en chasser.

Sigrid, la femme de son oncle et Dorthe, leur fille, se dévouèrent au chevet de la brûlée.

Après quelques jours de ce régime, la femme commença à s'agiter.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir en Bordeciel ! cracha-t-elle.

Apparemment, la colère remplaçait déjà la détresse. C'était plutôt bon signe.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? gémit-elle.

-Peut-être devriez-vous vous rendre à Blancherive ? Danica, du temple de Kynareth, pourrait vous aider avec vos… cicatrices.

La lueur d'espoir qui anima son regard le fit se sentir morveux. Elle était défigurée. Il n'existait aucun remède à ça. Pour se déculpabiliser, il proposa de l'accompagner.

Alvor leur remit un maigre paquetage – plus maigre que celui qu'il avait octroyé à l'autre femme, Isabel, car il avait pensé devoir enterrer leur convalescente.

.

A sa grande surprise, leur voyage se déroula de façon plutôt agréable. La bretonne passa son temps à lui poser des questions sur Bordeciel pour distraire leurs esprits de leurs soucis respectifs.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup de lui mais Hadvar n'obtint aucune réponse lorsqu'il s'enquit de son passé à elle. Il savait pourtant qui elle était, puisqu'il avait procédé à son arrestation. Il faillit le lui faire remarquer plusieurs fois, mais finit par laisser tomber. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Et puis, dans l'état où elle était à présent, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Leurs pas les amenèrent bientôt aux abords de Blancherive. La bretonne s'arrêta pour contempler le panorama du haut du sentier. Elle semblait positivement ravie, quoi qu'à cause des brûlures, ce fut difficile d'en juger.

-C'est beau ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle avait raison.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient embrasser d'un seul regard toute la plaine de Blancherive. A leurs pieds, les ruisseaux luisaient joyeusement et cascadaient entre les pierres. Les herbes, hautes en cette saison, inclinaient leurs corps graciles sous la douce caresse de la brise. Les fleurs sauvages avaient éclos ; elles ajoutaient leur touche de couleur ça et là, comme de petits coups de pinceaux sur une toile. Au loin, on entendait le faible et rassurant brouhaha des fermes méticuleusement entretenues. La ville dominait toute la scène : construite sur un promontoire rocheux, elle semblait tendre ses toits vers le ciel. Et tout en haut, Fort Dragon se dressait tel un étendard.

Comme à chaque fois, Hadvar en éprouva une fierté chauvine.

-Quand je suis arrivée en Bordeciel, rien ne m'intéressait, dit sa camarade de façon inopinée. Je trouvais tout laid. Je pensais que tout le monde était stupide. Je m'étais trompée.

Etait-ce sa façon de le remercier ?

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, répondit Hadvar en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, ils se remirent en marche.

Ils passèrent devant la distillerie et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, devant les écuries.

-Je dois vous laisser là. Il me faut rejoindre la garnison de Solitude pour faire mon rapport.

A ces mots, les yeux de la bretonne s'emplirent de larmes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Vous n'avez qu'à passer les portes de la ville, et suivre la rue principale jusqu'à la grande place avec l'arbre. Le temple est juste à côté. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

La femme renifla.

-D'accord, dit elle d'une petite voix. Merci Hadvar.

Il tourna les talons. Puis, se ravisant, il ajouta :

-Vous êtes plus forte que vous ne croyez. Vous vous remettrez.

.


	4. La Duchesse

.

Dans la cité de Faillaise, l'été s'accompagnait toujours d'une moiteur languide. La ville, construite sur un réseau de canaux, se trouvait prise dans ses propres vapeurs saumâtres.

Les plus chanceux sirotaient une ale sous l'auvent du Dard de l'Abeille les autres transpiraient à grosses gouttes sous l'effet combiné de la chaleur et de l'humidité.

Tandis qu'à la surface peinaient les citoyens travailleurs, un tout autre genre de résidents se reposait sous leurs pieds. Dans les entrailles de la ville, entre les murs épais tapis dans la terre, se cachait la Citerne, le Quartier Général de la Guilde dont il faisait partie.

Pour le commun des mortels, ce n'était pas un endroit particulièrement attirant. Trop obscur, ce trou à rats suintait le vice. Exactement ce pourquoi il aimait y vivre. Il se plaisait à imaginer ces idiots en haut, trimant et complotant les uns derrière les autres en pensant doubler leur prochain. Il se mit à rire. Braves gens ! A racler le moindre septim pour le montrer fièrement à leurs voisins ensuite. Cynric observait leur manège, toujours le même, d'un œil narquois. Tout ça pour ça ! Ils lui faisaient presque pitié. Alors qu'il lui suffisait à lui de tendre la main pour leur dérober leurs précieuses richesses, si patiemment, si jalousement emmagasinées.

Cynric étala ses longues jambes en travers de son lit. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits de la Citerne.

Non loin de lui, la détente d'un arc, l'envol d'une flèche. L'air se vrilla puis le son se referma d'un coup sec. La Duchesse, comme on l'appelait, avait atteint sa cible. Pas trop tôt…

Depuis un mois qu'elle les avait rejoints, cette fille sans visage ne parvenait toujours pas à planter le dixième de son carquois dans le mannequin. Et il ne fallait même pas parler d'en atteindre le centre… Jour après jour, comme une tâcheronne butée, elle recommençait ses exercices, et envoyait ses pointes un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle était dans le coin, on ne pouvait plus guère errer autour des cibles sans se ramasser une flèche dans le cul.

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir montré.

Hormis cela, c'était une bonne recrue, même s'il était évident qu'elle ne les avait rejoints que dans un seul but : se payer une nouvelle tête. Mais elle était fiable, bien plus que ce glandeur de Vipir, avec qui elle passait pourtant tout son temps. Indépendante aussi – une qualité, du moins de son point de vue. Et obéissante. Mieux valait pour elle. Mercer n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée sinon.

-Cynric ! le héla Brynjolf, le second de la Guilde. Debout. Mercer te demande.

_Quand on parle du loup…_

Il se rendit d'un pas nonchalant au bureau du chef. Il n'aimait pas être à la botte de quelqu'un et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le faire sentir.

-Ah, enfin, fit la voix caillouteuse de Mercer. On va peut-être pouvoir commencer le briefing maintenant.

Le patron n'était pas content. Il n'était _jamais_ content. Comment s'y prenait-il pour toujours avoir l'air aussi fumasse ? Cynric avait du mal à saisir ce genre d'attitude.

-Bon, écoutez bien tous les deux, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Le gars qui essaie de nous doubler à Markarth, il s'est fait chopper. Vous allez me le ramener. Vivant. Compris ?

-Mais… commença la fille sans visage.

-Mais quoi ?

-Les gardes l'ont sûrement envoyé à Cidhna.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors Cidhna est réputée inviolable, intervint Cynric. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire envoyer dans ce traquenard.

-Ah oui ? Et qui se vante d'être le maître de l'évasion ? Hum ? Je te signale que les Parjures ont réussi, _eux_.

Merde. Il détestait se faire manipuler ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser quelqu'un ternir sa réputation.

-Bon, concéda-t-il. Et pourquoi elle ?

Il désigna la fille sans visage du menton.

-J'ai comme la nette impression que notre petite gueule de porte-bonheur connaît bien cette ville, hein ma jolie ?

Mercer s'y entendait en matière d'insulte. Les cicatrices de la femme ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

-J'ai connu la bande de Madanach, lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur.

-Parfait. Maintenant dehors.

.

.

Markarth. L'autre bout de la province. Et dans le sens le plus large, bien sûr.

Cynric n'appréciait guère cette ville. Certes, les richesses y pullulaient autant qu'ailleurs, sinon plus grâce aux Sang d'Argent. Mais toute cette ville puait le mensonge et le meurtre. Or cela ne lui rappelait pas forcément d'agréables souvenirs. Lui-même avait échappé de justesse au billot alors qu'il travaillait encore à Daggerfall. Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à un malentendu. Au moment de sa capture, on l'avait tant battu qu'on l'avait rendu méconnaissable. Lors de son transfert dans les cachots royaux, on l'avait simplement confondu avec son compagnon de cellule. Le gars avait hurlé comme une truie, et lui, il s'était allongé dans la paille et avait fait le mort. Il n'en était pas très fier et préférait garder toute cette histoire pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à Markarth couverts de poussière.

Ils attachèrent les chevaux à l'abri d'une cache de la Guilde, dans les collines. Pas question de les laisser à l'écurie, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se retrouver sans canasson au moment de s'enfuir.

Comme tous les étrangers, ils se rendirent à l'auberge du Sang d'Argent.

Tandis qu'il se détendait devant l'âtre, Cynric entendit les chuchotements monter d'un cran. Evidemment. La Duchesse ne pouvait pas mettre un panard quelque part sans provoquer aussitôt des remous. Elle s'était pourtant collé un masque de bois pour cacher sa vilaine trogne. Mais bien sûr, cela ne suffisait jamais. Il lui fallait toujours enlever le maudit machin, soit parce que l'aubergiste était suspicieux, soit parce que les autres commençaient à lui chercher des noises. Pas moyen de se fondre dans le décor. Voilà pourquoi il détestait accomplir des missions en binôme avec elle. Il prit son mal en patience.

Les conversations crurent puis se tarirent d'un coup. Les gens avaient vu ce qu'ils voulaient voir et s'en trouvaient fort marris.

-Allez, je te paie une bière, dit Cynric, bon bougre.

-Je préfère le vin.

Ca aussi, c'était un peu chiant. La Duchesse exigeait toujours la gamme au-dessus. Pas de bière, mais du vin. Pas de solides bottes, mais de belles bottines. Pas de simple fourrure, seulement du vair. Et ainsi de suite. D'où son surnom.

Il maugréa entre ses dents et lui ramena un verre de rouge.

-Tiens, v'la ta clé, lui dit-il en lui balançant l'objet. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

.

.

-T'es sûre que c'est là ?

-Evidemment, je suis sûre. Tu me prends pour une bille ?

Cynric regarda sa complice tâter la roche d'un air dubitatif.

-Il y a un mécanisme quelque part, reprit elle.

Puis, le foudroyant du regard :

-Mais aide-moi, au lieu de te tourner les pouces !

Ils se mirent à explorer les interstices de leurs doigts.

-Ah !

Cynric leva la tête de sa besogne. Dans un petit clic, un étroit passage s'ouvrit.

-Et bah ça… !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le boyau. Le tunnel menait dans des ruines dwemers. Tout le long du chemin gisaient des machines hors service, cassées ou bien détruites par quelqu'un. Ils ne croisèrent pas un seul ennemi vivant.

Le large couloir se mua bientôt en vague ouverture creusée à même la terre.

-On n'est plus très loin, dit la fille sans visage.

Elle se lança un sortilège d'invisibilité.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, fit elle, quelque part à côté de lui.

Une brise d'air froid lui indiqua qu'elle avait vidé les lieux. Cynric se sentit tout à coup très seul. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Après un court moment, la voix se remit à parler. Il sursauta.

-Jasper est dans la cellule la plus à l'est. Il est avec un autre gars, une sorte de garde du corps, je suppose. Tu suis ce tunnel tout droit, puis tu prends le deuxième embranchement en partant de la droite. Je m'occupe des surveillants.

Cynric grommela. Il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. Et surtout pas de la part de cette fille. Il suivit néanmoins ses indications.

Avançant à croupetons, il déboucha dans une sorte de carrefour assez large, où se tenaient deux gardes en armure complète, épées dépassant de partout, et trois prisonniers à l'air exténué.

Il prit la deuxième artère sur la droite, souffla une torche au passage, et se retrouva au fond d'un cul-de-sac.

A gauche, une cellule occupée par un ivrogne – d'après le son du ronflement. A droite, une autre cellule avec deux individus : l'un grand et large, un nordique, probablement le garde du corps l'autre mince mais vigoureux, avec des cheveux brun-roux bouffant sur le haut de son crâne.

Jasper.

Cynric se retira dans l'ombre du couloir. Il sortit sa matraque avec précaution et se prépara mentalement.

_D'abord le garde du corps. Un coup sec derrière la nuque. Puis Jasper. Un coup sur la gorge. Il s'écroule, je l'immobilise. Le bâillon, puis je le saucissonne. Pareil pour l'autre, et on file. La routine._

Son plan, rôdé par des années de pratique, ne lui réserva aucune surprise. La cible avait beau être un maître cambrioleur, comme lui, elle ne lui offrit aucune résistance.

Il chargea Jasper sur son épaule, à la façon d'un sac de patates et prit la tangente.

_J'espère que la Duchesse a rempli sa part du contrat._

Il put constater que oui. Lorsqu'il repassa dans le carrefour principal, les cinq protagonistes dormaient du sommeil du juste.

Le reste ne fut qu'une formalité. Ils se glissèrent hors de la mine de Cidhna comme une clé dans une serrure bien huilée, entachant définitivement la réputation d'une des plus célèbres prisons de Bordeciel.

.

Les deux complices portèrent leur colis jusqu'à leur repère, en passant par les montagnes. Cynric libéra les chevaux. C'est le moment que la fille choisit pour changer d'avis.

-Quoi ?!

-Vas-y, je te dis, moi je reste.

Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté particulière lors de cette mission, et c'était au moment de partir qu'elle lui causait des ennuis.

-Mais t'es pas bien, ma parole !

-T'as qu'à charger l'autre truffe sur mon cheval. Comme ça, vous irez plus vite.

-Ca va pas, non ? Demain, la ville va grouiller de gardes. S'ils te choppent…

-Ils n'ont aucune raison de me suspecter. Et puis, si je reste sur place, cela prouve mon innocence. Seuls les coupables s'enfuient en courant.

-Bon, après tout, c'est pas mes affaires.

Cynric en avait sa claque de cette mission. D'abord, il fallait se traverser tout le pays. Puis se faire diriger par une gonzesse. Et maintenant, il devait se taper les humeurs de Madame.

Sans plus tergiverser, il enfourcha son alezan, prit les rênes de l'autre cheval avec les siennes et fila. Si par miracle cette fille revenait vivante à la Citerne, Mercer s'occuperait de lui passer un bon savon. Et il serait là, bien confortablement allongé dans son lit, pour assister au châtiment.

.

.

A son retour, il se prit une avoinée. D'abord par leur chef de Guilde ("Quelle bande d'incapables ! Vous êtes infoutus de faire ce qu'on vous dit ! C'est quand même pas compliqué : aller à Markarth, chopper Jasper et rentrer."), puis par Brynjolf ("qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la laisser toute seule ? C'est l'une des nôtres bon sang ! Tu étais responsable d'elle !").

Après ça, il se trimbala la gueule en long et n'adressa plus la parole qu'à son pote Niruin, le bosmer. Lui au moins, il n'était pas _chiant_ comme les autres. Il ne lui demandait pas des _trucs_ et des _machins_.

Il ne s'intéressa même pas au sort de Jasper, alors qu'il était allé le chercher à l'autre bout de Bordeciel. Niruin lui apprit un peu plus tard que leur concurrent aux cheveux d'écureuil avait révélé sa planque au deuxième interrogatoire de Mercer.

-Au deuxième ! s'était-il exclamé, visiblement impressionné par l'endurance et l'obstination du gars.

-Quel con.

Ce commentaire avait laissé le bosmer perplexe. Les interrogatoires du patron étaient pourtant notoires pour leur violence. De l'avis de Cynric, il fallait vraiment être débile pour tenter de résister. Autant céder tout de suite.

La guilde récupéra les biens de Jasper et jeta celui-ci par-dessus la frontière de Morrowind, non sans l'avoir copieusement menacé, on pouvait faire confiance à Mercer là-dessus.

.

Une semaine plus tard, la Duchesse fit une réapparition remarquée. Cynric la vit entrer d'un pas triomphant dans le dortoir.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença à déballer son paquetage. Et là, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il contenait moult bijoux et soieries.

Il la regarda un moment du coin de l'œil, affichant son plus bel air d'indifférence. Mais la curiosité eut raison de lui.

-Ca vient d'où, tout ça ?

-A ton avis ?

Cynric fit rouler les perles d'un sautoir entre ses doigts. Effectivement, cela ne pouvait provenir que d'un seul endroit.

-Bravo, fit il, vaincu.

-Tiens, je t'ai dégoté ça, dit elle en lui lançant l'un des objets.

Il examina le cadeau : un fourreau de cuir noir robuste contenant un poignard. Il ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'il tira la lame au clair.

-Une lame d'ébonite. Gravée en plus. Mais tu peux me dire en quel honneur...

-Parce que je le peux, le coupa-t-elle.

Ca, c'était quelque chose que Cynric pouvait comprendre.


	5. Mercer

Salutations !

Voilà, la réécriture de ce chapitre est terminée. Désolée, j'ai un peu tendance à changer tout le temps d'avis ^^ ;

En même temps, comme personne ne me dit rien, je fais ce que je veux... du coup, je me suis fait plaisir *tousse*

edit : nouveau changement, généalogique cette fois, suite à la modif du chap2.

.

* * *

Elinor se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. C'était bien elle. Son visage. Ses pommettes hautes surmontées d'un grain de beauté à gauche, l'arc bien dessiné de sa bouche, jusqu'à la légère incurvation au bout de son nez, comme une arrière-pensée de la nature.

Dans la petite alcôve qu'elle s'était aménagée, Elinor se mirait tout en cogitant. Qu'allait elle devenir ? Ironiquement, sa liberté d'action se trouvait drastiquement diminuée maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler son visage, sous peine d'être reconnue et à nouveau emprisonnée. Quelles solutions avait elle ?

Fuir ? Mais où ? En Cyrodiil ? Cela avait été son idée première, mais son passage à Helgen lui prouvé à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée. La Légion l'avait bel et bien capturée, mais Hadvar, son bienfaiteur, lui avait révélé que le c'était le Thalmor qui avait insisté pour qu'elle soit décapitée. Or cette milice tentaculaire avait la mainmise sur la province impériale.

Où alors ? A Lenclume ? Lenclume était à la fois loin de Faillaise et proche de Markarth. Morrowind était proprement inhabitable, Hauteroche grouillait d'espions et Elsweyr rampait devant le Thalmor. Les deux dernières provinces, quant à elles, constituaient le coeur du Domaine Aldmeri, la nation mère de la milice tant honnie.

Non, Bordeciel restait sa meilleure option.

Comment se débarrasser des menaces qui pesaient sur elle ?

Pour le Thalmor, c'était simple - du moins en théorie : il suffisait que les Sombrages accèdent au pouvoir.

Pour son ex-mari en revanche, c'était plus compliqué. Si, comme elle l'espérait, Ulfric gagnait la guerre, il placerait certainement Thongvor à la tête de Markarth. C'était bon pour lui, mauvais pour elle. Avec son principal persécuteur en position de force, comment pourrait elle obtenir justice ? Elinor se voyait déjà le chef décollé, roulant dans un panier devant son corps inerte. Son oncle s'empresserait de la renier, et enverrait une autre nièce, ou une cousine ou une tante, pour la remplacer dans le lit des Sang d'Argent. Des pièces interchangeables sur l'échiquier politique. Tant qu'elle ne disposait pas de levier suffisant, il lui fallait faire profil bas.

Pour le moment donc, se cacher.

Nerveusement, elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Sur la surface polie du miroir, d'autres silhouettes, indistinctes, se reflétaient : Cynric, immobile sur son lit ; la forme de Niruin balayant l'espace de son va et vient incessant. Et, invisible derrière la glace, l'ombre de plus en plus prégnante de Mercer.

Depuis qu'elle avait recouvré son apparence, Elinor se cognait à lui à toutes les entournures de portes. Il apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans ses abords, pour disparaître aussi soudainement. Imaginait-elle des choses ? Pourtant, la paperasse de son bureau, typiquement entassée de façon anarchique, fondait à vue d'œil. Encore ce soir, il lambinait, penché sur les écritures comptables de la Guilde.

La distance entre eux se réduisit de façon abrupte lorsqu'il lui demanda de s'attaquer au domaine Lumidor. Apparemment, un altmer nommé Aringoth avait décidé de s'émanciper du protectorat de la Guilde, et par là même de Maven, la matriarche de la famille Roncenoir. Or les Roncenoirs étaient à Faillaise ce que les Sang d'Argent étaient à Markarth : la famille la plus puissante et la plus riche de la chatellerie.

.

A l'issue de son incursion chez Aringoth, Mercer la convoqua dans son manoir de Faillebois. De la part de n'importe quel autre membre de la Guilde, l'invitation lui eut paru amicale. Mais de la part du maître, elle prenait un côté trouble. Elle s'y rendit avec appréhension.

« Entrez, entrez ! »

La voix se voulait enjouée. Elinor pénétra dans une pièce animée d'un grand feu de cheminée. Mercer était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil recouvert de cuir noir. Un tigre vautré sur un tapis d'orient.

-Asseyez vous.

Raide comme un piquet, elle se posa sur le siège le plus éloigné de lui.

-Détendez vous. Nous sommes entre amis.

Le fauve ronronnait, mais son timbre chaud ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher la menace de ses griffes.

-Un verre de vin ?

-Oui, merci.

Il lui tendit un gobelet de cristal rempli d'un chatoyant nectar d'or.

-Surilie. Vendanges tardives.

Il n'oublia pas de lui caresser légèrement la main en lui donnant. Son angoisse monta d'un cran.

Ils burent en silence. Elinor parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler de pensée cohérente, et Mercer parce qu'il semblait se délecter de la situation.

Après un temps infiniment long, le breton amorça la conversation.

-Vous avez réussi une mission difficile cet après midi. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

Il but une gorgée.

-Je suppose que c'était attendu, au vu de votre pedigree.

-Mon quoi ?

-Votre pedigree. Vos origines, dit il avec impatience.

Elinor feignit l'innocence.

-Quelles origines ?

-Ne jouez pas au plus fin, gronda-t-il. Vous êtes douée, mais vous êtes loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec moi.

Cette fois, il ne masquait plus son agressivité.

-Que savez vous au juste ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je sais que vous êtes Elinor, petite-fille de la Reine Elysana de Refuge. Je sais que votre mère vous a envoyée ici pour sceller une alliance avec les Sombrages en la personne de Thongvor Sang d'Argent, et je sais également que cette union s'est plutôt mal terminée. Ensuite, je suppute, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous avez tenté de rejoindre Cyrodiil mais que vous avez croisé un dragon, disons… à Helgen. Vous avez entendu parler de Galathil, la sculptrice de visage et vous êtes arrivée là.

Mercer, visiblement satisfait, termina tranquillement son vin.

Elinor, quant à elle, sentit un filet de transpiration glacé se former dans son dos. Elle avait pourtant pris toutes ses précautions. Comment avait il pu découvrir son identité ?

-J'ai compris le jour où vous avez récupéré Jasper, dit il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous ne vouliez pas y aller, puis vous avez changé d'avis. Vous avez également parlé de Madanach. Après la mission, vous auriez dû rentrer ; au lieu de cela, vous avez préféré encourir tous les risques pour dévaliser les Sang d'Argent. J'en ai conclu que vous comptiez payer votre ravalement de façade avec les bijoux de votre mari.

-_Ex_-mari, corrigea-t-elle.

Il sourit du coin de la bouche. Un sourire sans joie.

-Cela dit, vous avez bien fait. Vous êtes splendide.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans bouger d'un cil. Pourtant l'espace entre eux semblait tout à coup rétréci, comme compacté par le regard de Mercer. Elinor se sentit soudain comme nue.

_Je dois partir. Maintenant._

Elle se dressa aussitôt, prête à fuir.

-Je... je dois y aller, balbutia-t-elle.

Mais le maître voleur était prompt. Il lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tourner les talons.

-Vous me quittez déjà ? Voyons, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter autant de méfiance.

Son index vint se poser sur elle. Lentement, il repoussa une mèche de son front. Le coeur d'Elinor s'emballa.

_Douce Mara, venez moi en aide._

-Mais c'est vrai, vous avez fait du bon boulot, dit il, conciliant. Allez vous reposer.

En complète contradiction avec ses propos, des ombres inquiétantes jouaient sur ses traits. Sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa verdeur lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard.

.

* * *

Après leur entrevue à Faillebois, le breton se fit omniprésent. Il la convoquait pour des broutilles, lui demandant de vérifier des comptes ou lui assignant tout un assortiment de tâches insignifiantes qui l'obligeaient à passer le plus clair de son temps en ville.

Toute cette attention la flattait et la troublait en même temps. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait aux hommes. Lorsqu'elle s'approchait, Vipir prenait un air coupable tandis que Funeste, le videur, jouait les gros bras. Mais Mercer était différent des autres. Il était imprévisible et dangereux.

Elinor, qui avait craint ses débordements verbaux et physiques, baissa progressivement la garde. Il lui offrait sur un plateau tout le confort et le luxe dont on l'avait privée. La vie de la cour lui manquait ? Il l'introduisait auprès des Roncenoir. Une soif de culture ? Il possédait la plus belle collection d'œuvres d'art de Bordeciel. Des envies de luxe ? Tous les bijoux étaient à portée de sa main.

Puisqu'elle en était réduite à se terrer dans son trou, autant le rendre aussi agréable que possible. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Toute la guilde pouvait voir leur manège. Il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur elle.

L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait était réelle. Sa force et son intensité la fascinaient. Elinor se sentait comme subjuguée par la présence qui émanait de cet homme pourtant quelconque. Mercer ne possédait pas un physique avantageux. Petit, le nez proéminent et les bajoues un peu molles, il accusait son âge. Mais son regard vert orageux vous transfixait sur place et sa voix rauque, grondante et grave, roulait comme les galets sous l'océan. Et plus que tout, la grâce dans ses mouvements et la précision de tous ses gestes donnaient une impression de maîtrise hors normes.

Certains hommes se comportent différemment dans la vie courante et dans l'intimité. Elinor avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir avec son ex-mari. Thongvor aimait exercer son autorité sur ses subalternes et s'arrangeait toujours pour se retrouver en position de domination. Socialement, il renvoyait l'image de quelqu'un de dur, froid et impitoyable. Avec elle, il avait toujours été prévenant, hésitant jusqu'à l'indécision. Les jours où elle n'avait manifesté aucun enthousiasme, il s'était sobrement replié sur la chambre d'amis. Elle en avait abusé quelques fois, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Tant qu'elle avait rempli sa part du contrat, Thongvor lui avait foutu une paix royale. Elle avait fini par prendre cette complaisance pour de l'affection. Grossière erreur !

Mercer, lui, demeurait Mercer : exigeant et agressif.

L'expérience d'Elinor se résumait à un seul homme ; elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien plaire aux autres. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire à elle ! Son ex-mari n'avait jamais suscité de réel désir de sa part. Elle avait subi son contact comme un mal nécessaire. Rien en lui ne lui avait paru excitant : ses mains, jamais au bon endroit ; ses baisers trop secs et trop avides ; sa façon de la caresser routinière voire soporifique ; jusqu'à son odeur légèrement âcre, insignifiante au début mais rapidement insupportable.

Elle avait enduré avec résignation. Comme toute fille de bonne famille, elle connaissait les enseignements de Mara concernant la vie conjugale. Le désir de l'homme y était encouragé avec modération mais constance, tandis que la femme se devait de recevoir l'hommage marital dans un but de procréation et d'harmonie du foyer. Le plaisir de l'épouse était ainsi totalement soumis au bon vouloir de son mari.

-La belle arnaque ! s'esclaffa le maitre voleur la première fois où ils abordèrent le sujet.

Son point de vue sur la question était radicalement différent. Pour lui, rien de plus normal pour une femme que de réclamer son plaisir, comme un homme.

-Regarde Haelga, dit il. Elle au moins, elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

-Cette femme est une honte ambulante, grinça Elinor. Elle couche avec la moitié des hommes de la ville.

-Ha ha ! Ma foi, c'est vrai, admit il. Et je dois t'avouer : je ne veux pas te partager.

En cela au moins, il était sincère.

Sincère également, son désir sans fioritures. Il mettait tant d'ardeur dans leurs ébats qu'Elinor finissait éreintée. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Elle aimait être l'objet de ses attentions. Lorsqu'il la regardait, tout son monde se réduisait soudain à ses prunelles vert d'eau. Quand le lent toucher descendait le long de son flanc, jouant délibérément avec ses nerfs, une faim primitive, dévorante, prenait possession de son corps. Elle se sentait _exister_.


	6. Jeux de dupes

Elinor dormait, le corps repu. Le drap recouvrait à moitié sa forme immobile. Mercer traça encore une fois des yeux ses courbes harmonieuses, le regard attiré malgré lui par la texture soyeuse de sa peau.

Splendide.

De toutes les femmes qu'il avait possédées, la bretonne était sans conteste la plus belle – sauf peut-être pour Vex. Seule la blonde pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté endormie à ses côtés. Mais si elle lui avait procuré maints plaisirs, l'impériale avait voulu l'affronter sur son propre terrain. Cette insoumission, auquel il lui était difficile de résister, avait miné leur relation. Mercer n'était d'ordinaire pas violent envers les femmes, mais lorsqu'on le défiait, il perdait le contrôle. Il avait dû sévir.

Elinor, elle, jouait sur un registre plus psychologique. Moins frontale, elle savait s'adapter au gré des besoins. Ce petit côté caméléon avait l'heur de maintenir son intérêt en éveil. Il aimait le challenge qu'elle lui proposait. Tantôt froide et distante, tantôt fragile, conquise, mais toujours réceptive à sa présence, elle comprenait et donnait corps à son désir.

Un désir de passion.

La volonté de briser toute morale, d'explorer tous les tabous, de s'affranchir des codes, de vivre intensément sans maître ni dieu.

Un désir d'abandon.

Ils étaient pareils, tous les deux. Intenses. Egoïstes.

Elinor, l'enfant gâtée, ne supportait pas la privation. Elle réclamait hommages et richesses, comme un dû, un droit de naissance, un tribut à sa beauté. Et pour l'obtenir, tout était bon. Elle avait toujours une excuse toute prête, rien n'était jamais de sa faute, son amour-propre trop fragile pour admettre l'ignoble vérité : elle ne servait que sa petite personne.

Mercer ricana tout seul.

Tant que leurs intérêts se rejoignaient, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le tout était de maintenir cet état de fait. Voire, pourquoi pas, de le pérenniser.

Depuis qu'il avait éliminé Gallus, il s'était affranchi de toutes les relations inutiles. Mais, s'il supportait facilement la solitude, il n'en demeurait pas moins homme. Avec des besoins d'homme.

Or il avait à portée de main le meilleur moyen de se satisfaire.

Plus il y pensait, et plus cela lui paraissait alléchant. Asseoir sa volonté sur Elinor. Une femme aussi belle que malléable. Il avait déjà conquis son corps. Les similitudes de leurs personnalités lui ouvriraient les portes de son esprit. Il la façonnerait à son image. Et tous les deux, ils brûleraient la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Restait à savoir s'il aurait assez de temps pour y parvenir.

Depuis l'incident du Lumidor, les problèmes s'accumulaient. Quelqu'un cherchait à les couper de Maven. Or cette femme était la clé de voûte de leur organisation : ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se passer de son appui.

La veuve Roncenoir avait réclamé Elinor. Suite à ses déboires commerciaux, elle avait en effet décidé de couler son principal concurrent, Sabjorn de la distillerie Hydrhonning. Il avait dû mettre le holà. Depuis qu'il la lui avait présentée, Maven reluquait la princesse comme un bijoutier un diamant rare. Leur accord était pourtant très clair : ils s'entraidaient mais les membres de la Guilde ne répondaient qu'à lui.

Finalement, ils s'étaient entendus sur Niruin. Le bosmer, de nature réfléchie, possédait en outre le charisme et l'éducation nécessaires pour mener la mission à son terme.

Mercer se félicita de son choix lorsque l'elfe des bois revint.

Claudiquant, il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à son lit et s'affala dessus. Les autres membres de la Guilde, inquiets, l'avertirent immédiatement de son retour.

Dès qu'il l'apprit, Mercer se rendit à la Citerne.

« Où est il ? demanda-t-il à Brynjolf.

-Sur son lit.

Voyant qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le dortoir, le nordique ajouta :

-Mercer, je crois que tu devrais le laisser dormir un peu.

-Il dormira quand je l'aurai interrogé. L'avenir de la Guilde passe avant ses petits bobos.

-_Petits_ bobos ? Il est salement amoché, tu sais. Ah, et puis tiens, il a rapporté ça.

Le roux lui tendit une lettre décachetée. Mercer la parcourut rapidement.

Un accord commercial entre Sabjorn et un sombre inconnu visant à affaiblir Maven.

Comme une main froide soudain plaquée sur sa nuque, un mauvais pressentiment s'abattit sur lui. D'abord le contrat de vente de Lumidor. Puis le traffic à Hydrhonning.

Trop de coïncidences.

On voulait leur faire croire à une machination contre les Roncenoirs. Mais son instinct lui hurlait que c'était un leurre. Les deux missives interceptées portaient la même signature. Celle de Gulum-Ei. Or ce lézard, si puant fût il, ne se serait jamais risqué à attaquer les protecteurs de la Guilde. Il y avait autre chose. Ils avaient remonté la piste trop facilement. On voulait les attirer dans la planque de Gulum-Ei, à Solitude. Hé bien soit. A Solitude ils iraient.

Il rendit la lettre à Brynjolf, et, abandonnant Niruin à son sort, retourna à Faillebois.

Il avait sa petite idée sur qui tirait réellement les ficelles.

Il avait jadis tué Gallus. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur Karliah. Malgré les sommes faramineuses engagées à sa recherche, elle avait réussi à l'éluder complètement. La dunmer s'était volatilisée. Depuis près de trente ans, il vivait avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Gallus, Karliah, et lui.

Ils avaient été comme des frères. L'impérial, alors maître de la Guilde, les avait fait entrer dans le cercle des Rossignols. Tous les trois y avaient acquis des pouvoirs incommensurables.

Mais dans trois, il y a toujours deux et un. Il s'était retrouvé sur la touche. Du jour où il avait découvert que celle-ci était une lointaine descendante de Barenziah, la légendaire Reine Elfe de Morrowind, Gallus avait conçu une admiration et une passion sans bornes pour Karliah. Il en était venu à la considérer comme son âme sœur, repoussant au second plan leur vieille amitié.

Livré à lui-même, Mercer s'était tout d'abord senti floué.

Il avait ensuite réalisé à quel point il pouvait tirer profit de cette situation.

Obnubilés par leurs entretiens intimes et leur dévotion à Nocturne, les deux autres ne lui avaient prêté aucune attention. Il avait pillé les coffres de la Guilde à leur nez et à leur barbe. Il avait mené la grande vie. Un manoir. Des serviteurs. Des perles, des diamants. Du vin. Des femmes. Rien n'était trop beau ou trop grandiose. Son appétit était insatiable.

Lorsque Gallus avait commencé à émettre des doutes, il avait depuis belle lurette mis en place son piège. L'impérial avait sauté à pieds joints dedans.

Gallus et son foutu code de l'honneur. Hé bien, il en était mort. Une belle fin.

Karliah, arrivée sur le tard, n'avait pu s'interposer. Mais si Gallus l'avait volontairement affronté, la dunmer, elle, avait préféré s'escamoter. Pas par couardise. Non. Elle avait sauvé sa peau pour se venger plus tard. Un jour. Par surprise. Ah, Karliah ! Ils se connaissaient trop bien tous les deux. Ils avaient passé des années côte à côte, à forcer toutes les serrures et violer toutes les demeures. Elle ne pourrait jamais le surprendre. Jamais.

Mais il n'était pas mécontent qu'enfin, cette histoire se termine. Il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à cette menace et se concentrer sur ses véritables objectifs.

Depuis le temps qu'il arpentait Bordeciel, il estimait que la province n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Il ne lui restait qu'un dernier casse à accomplir. Les Yeux du Falmer l'attendaient bien gentiment au fond des ruines d'Ikngthand. Une fois les pierres en sa possession, il mettrait les voiles, si possible avec Elinor.

Mais avant toute chose, il lui fallait régler son compte à Karliah.

Et pour ce faire, qui de mieux qu'Elinor ?

La confrontation avec la dunmer n'irait certainement pas sans quelques révélations gênantes. Mais si, comme il le pensait, il possédait suffisamment d'ascendant sur elle, il parviendrait à la manipuler et à la convaincre d'éliminer sa vieille ennemie. Ce serait son test : si elle tuait Karliah, il saurait sans l'ombre d'un doute quel camp elle avait choisi. Il pourrait lui faire confiance.

Dans le cas contraire, hé bien… elle ne vaudrait plus rien, et il les tuerait toutes les deux.

.

Mercer pénétra dans son manoir. Il retrouva son amante à l'étage, assise devant sa coiffeuse, lissant soigneusement ses longs cheveux d'un geste pensif. Elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Ses prunelles d'or liquide ne le regardaient pas, mais elle suivait en détail ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelle comédienne !

« Habille toi, tu pars pour Solitude.

-Je n'ai pas pris mon bain.

Elinor ou la vanité incarnée. Il se retint de la gifler. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, sinon une argumentation de deux heures assortie d'un mal de tête.

-Niruin est rentré. Il est gravement blessé. Notre comploteur commence à me chauffer les oreilles.

Cette tirade eut l'effet escompté.

-Niruin ! Douce Mara ! où est-il ?

-A la Citerne, il se repose. Et toi, tu vas te grouiller de t'habiller, foncer à Solitude et me ramener Gulum-Ei par la peau des fesses. »

Il la fixa dans le blanc de l'oeil pour s'assurer de son attention. Mais ses yeux à elle papillotèrent et elle se jeta à son cou. Il sursauta. Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Puis, sans un bruit, elle s'habilla et sortit.

Mécontent de s'être laissé surprendre, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, goûtant la saveur sucrée qu'elle y avait déposé. Encore du chocolat.

.

* * *

Merci Meredith, tu as un oeil de lynx (la faute est corrigée) !

Merci aussi pour les reviews, à Suwane également. C'est peut-être un détail pour vous, mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup x)


End file.
